


Blackout

by Malmaratus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Power Outage, Thunderstorms, just a cute lil thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmaratus/pseuds/Malmaratus
Summary: The power goes out in Hajime and Nagito's apartment.





	Blackout

One moment, Hajime is scrolling on his phone, sat at the small dining room table next to the kitchen; the next, he has to squint against the bright light from his screen that contrasts the pitch black that’s become of the apartment. Hajime sighs, it’s pouring buckets outside, so of _course_ the power had to go out. He isn’t particularly afraid of the dark or of power outages, never really has been. He gets the sense Nagito isn’t either, as he hears a loud sigh from the other room. Though, last time he can remember experiencing a power outage…

Hajime shakes his head. He doesn’t really want to think about that.

With a sigh of his own, he begrudgingly stands, turning on the flashlight on his phone and carefully trekking through the apartment. He walks slowly, making sure not to trip over anything on the ground (Nagito and he weren’t slobs per se, especially considering Nagito’s knack for cleaning, but he figured he couldn’t be too cautious). He enters the main room without issue and shines his flashlight towards the center of the room.

Nagito is stretched out across the couch, book open against his chest as he reaches across at the coffee table, probably having been searching for his phone. He’s in just a t-shirt and shorts, but he’s wrapped tight in a soft, white blanket. He glances up when light is cast over him and gives Hajime a wide smile.

“Ah, Hajime, my savior,” Nagito quickly glances back to the coffee table and snatches his phone, quickly turning on his own flashlight. “Do you think the power will be out for long?”

Hajime flicks open the blinds by the door, “The fact that it’s not back already is kind of telling. It might be a while.” From where his apartment is, he can see more than just his block is out of power. 

Nagito sighs, “How unlucky…”

Hajime hums, letting the blinds shuffle closed. 

Nagito leans his head back against the arm of the couch, looking at Hajime upside-down. “Ah, what to do… I can’t keep reading in light like this, don’t you think, Hajime?”

Hajime hums again, “Not a lot to do in a power outage except wait it out.”

Nagito’s eyes seem to wander boredly, “Ah… how unfortunate.”

Without the heater, the cold of the rainstorm starts to seep through the walls, hitting Hajime all at once. Lightly shivering, Hajime approaches the couch. Nagito looks up at him curiously.

“Scooch,” Hajime can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks. He assumes the same of Nagito as his own face pinkes, but he sits up nonetheless. Hajime ends up sitting behind Nagito, his legs on either side of the other boy’s body. Nagito squirms for a moment, turning himself over so he’s facing Hajime as he slowly settles himself against Hajime’s chest. His arms bump against Hajime as he adjusts his blanket so it wraps around the both of them. 

Hajime takes a slow breath, already warmer as he turns off the light on his phone and tucks it under his leg. He sighs as he settles deeper into the couch, letting his arms wrap around Nagito’s waist. He feels Nagito slightly shiver before he settles as well, nose buried in Hajime’s neck as his hair brushes against Hajime’s chin. He seems to think for a moment before turning off his phone’s flashlight and settling his hands on Hajime’s chest, almost tentatively.

For a few moments, they just lay there. Nagito is warm pressed up against him. His breath quietly puffs against his neck. His legs are a little bony, but Hajime can stand to ignore it at this point. It’s just nice to be laying with him. They haven’t been dating for long, so this sort of thing is still relatively new between them but it’s… It’s nice. 

Hajime lifts his hand, bringing it up to Nagito’s head, and slowly begins to brush through his hair. His eyes have adjusted to the point where he can just barely see the white wisps. Nagito hums appreciatively as Hajime smooths his hair (to the best of his ability) and threads his fingers through the strands. His hair is soft, surprisingly so.

Nagito slowly lifts his head, blush reaching to the tips of his ears. “Ah… you’re too nice, Hajime.”

Hajime hums, rolling his eyes. Nagito’s cheeks puff, and then he opens his mouth as if he’s about to protest. Hajime lets his hand trail down Nagito’s face until he’s cupping his cheek--his jaw snaps shut. Hajime chuckles at that, watching Nagito’s face morph back into indignance before he begins to lean in.

Nagito’s lips are soft and warm, moving slowly against his own. Hajime tugs Nagito slightly closer to him, feeling the other fumble slightly. His hands flutter against Hajime’s chest for a moment, stuck in indecision before hesitantly wrapping around his neck. There’s this warm, pleasant feeling bubbling up from his stomach, and Hajime smiles lightly into the kiss.

A loud clap of thunder echoes against the walls of the apartment, lightly shaking it and startling them both. A sharp pain shoots through Hajime’s skull as they accidentally knock their foreheads together. Nagito immediately sits back, the dark flush over his cheeks and nose still prominent even in the dark as his hand flies to his forehead and he winces. 

A slow whine slips through Nagito’s lips, “Ah… how unlucky. That really hurt… Sorry Hajime.”

Hajime chuckles a bit at the situation as the pain dulls to a low throb, “It’s fine, lay back down.”

Nagito frowns but lays down anyway. Hajime sighs, shaking his head as he loops his arms under Nagito’s so he can pull him up further. Nagito makes a small noise of embarrassment as they’re pulled flush, practically chest to chest.

“Ah…”

Hajime hums, letting one hand rest against the small of Nagito’s back and the other thread back through his hair. He smiles as he presses a small kiss to Nagito’s forehead, and the other boy flushes in embarrassment. In a quick attempt to reciprocate, Nagito presses forward a bit too quickly and bumps his nose against forehead. His head quickly startles back, “Ah, sorry Haj-”

Hajime chuckles, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it so much.”

Nagito looks away, seemingly unbelieving in him. Hajime rolls his eyes, bringing both his hands up to Nagito’s cheeks. His face is warm against Hajime’s palms, definitely not helped by how he can’t seem to stop blushing. Hajime tilts Nagito’s head up and leans himself forward, waiting for a moment before he feels Nagito press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Hajime leans back with an easy smile, “There you go.”

Nagito buries his face into the crook between Hajime’s neck and shoulder, mumbling something about him being ‘too nice’ against his shirt. Hajime smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Nagito’s head as he starts carding his fingers through the other’s hair once again.

The rain, despite its harshness, becomes soothing. The thunder isn’t as startling and Hajime finds his eyes beginning to droop. It had already been late, and he feels the need to sleep catch up with him the longer they lay there. Hajime shifts, about to suggest they head to bed when he realizes Nagito is already contently asleep on top of him. Hajime sighs, settling back down as he lets himself close his eyes and drift off.

* * *

Nagito startles awake to the sound of all of their appliances turning on at once. The loud screech of the printer and the beeping of their digital clocks and the wail of their microwave merge together in a horrible cacophony of noise. He has to take a second to calm himself down, his heart thundering against his chest as he slowly realizes it’s just the power coming back on. 

Nagito then slowly realizes the fact that he can’t move. He’s sandwiched between Hajime and the back of the couch. He’s laying on his side, pressed flush to the other boy and pressed significantly backwards into the couch cushion. Their legs are tangled together under the small blanket they share, with Hajime’s arm tucked under his neck, the other splayed lazily over his waist. Nagito’s own arms are pressed tight against him, his hands on Hajime’s chest where he’d probably grabbed at his shirt (Hajime liked to grumble about how he always wrinkled his sleep shirts. They were sleep shirts anyway, who cared, Nagito reasoned, but Hajime would just huff indignantly).

They were practically nose to nose, Nagito wrinkling his with a small grin as he realized how bad Hajime’s breath smelled. Chuckling, Nagito presses a small kiss to Hajime’s nose. Nagito leans back, smiling at his boyfriend. His short hair is ruffled (it worries him for a moment thinking how tangled his will be), his eyes closed gently in his sleep. He looks peaceful… It’s nice.

Now Nagito just has to figure out how to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> i post updates on my stories and make icons [@malmaratus](https://malmaratus.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to ask me anything !!


End file.
